Laser-Kill To Die
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Dr.Wily has dominated Blithe Hollow,Massachusetts since he heard that place is fully haunted with zombies, ghosts, spirits, and skeletons but in the end, all that becomes a tragedy.


Norman Babcock was playing zombie video games in his bedroom in Blithe Hollow,Massachusetts one day after doing his homework. All of a sudden, his sister Courtney entered the room. "Did you do your homework?" She asked. "I did actually," Norman answered. "Well by the way, we just heard on the news that more creepy figures are invading this city. What's worse is that they're robotized now! What are you going to do?" Courtney cried. "I'll just see about that tomorrow before it's too late. I might just have to skip school. but I'll simply tell my teachers and turn in my homework beforehand," Norman confirmed. "Sounds like a plan, bro," Courtney agreed. It was starting to get late so Norman turned off his video game along with his TV and went downstairs to eat dinner. He gracefully had homemade mac and cheese with fries. The dessert was cookies and cream brownies. After drinking a glass of pineapple juice, he did his bathroom hygiene and put on his pajamas. Just before he jumped into bed, he asked Alexa about the weather tomorrow. It was going to be forty to fifty-nine degrees all day but partly sunny. The next day, Norman put on his robe since it was so cold that morning. Norman then did his usual hygiene and put on his clothes. He shuffled downstairs to eat breakfast. "You're skipping school. Right?" Norman's mom Sandra stated making sure. "Sadly I am," Norman agreed feeling suddenly down. "I know how you feel. Things just happen for whatever reason. Just be brave," Sandra moaned putting her arms around him just before kissing his cheek. Minutes later, Norman was finished eating his breakfast so it was time to head out. While walking the streets, he encountered ghosts and spirits as he always did before. In the meantime, a real solid person came up to Norman and told him that there are robot creatures near the forest and cemetery. At that point, Norman began to run fast until he reached the forest and the cemetery. The man he met a little earlier was right. There were robot creatures everywhere. Norman then pulled out his real ray gun and started shooting. The creatures were zombie sniper joes, skull metools, grave shield attackers and drilling bats. Norman somehow managed to blast them all until he encountered six so-called robot masters. One was Zombieman. The second was Spiritman. The third was Skullman. The fourth was Graveman. The fifth was Ropeman and the sixth one was Wizardman. Norman tried to blast them all but they surprisingly resisted the rays. However, he kept shooting and shooting until three robots massively blasted them both one by one and all six at the same time. "Are you okay?" One of the three robots advised. "I am now. Who are you by the way?" Norman advised back. "I'm Megaman and these are my brothers Protoman and Bass. What's your name?" Megaman introduced. "I'm Norman, Norman Babcock," Norman greeted back. Out of nowhere, a skull machine emerged from underground. "Who's that?!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanNorman feared. "That's our arch enemy ," said Protoman. Without any more words spoken, the three robot brothers transformed themselves into hyper mode and heavily blasted the skull machine until it simply exploded in disappearing flames. regretfully knelt down frowning. The three robot brothers approached him. "I just don't know how you three always beat me. I guess my old friend is smarter than me," complained. "You never should have left him for good," said Megaman. "Yeah that's right," Bass added. then stood silent as he began to cry. "It's definitely time to give you the death penalty and you just happened to be in the popular place for it," Protoman addressed. "Norman! Can you please come here?!" Megaman shouted. Norman simply approached the three robot brothers. "Can you grab that rope from Ropeman?" Bass commanded. "What for?" Norman questioned. "We're going to hang on a tree here in public in front of its crowded people tomorrow," said Protoman. The next day, all the people of Blithe Hollow attended the execution of by a tree in downtown. As he was hung, Megaman, Protoman, and Bass charged their mega busters and blasted him to death. After that, the three robot brothers sadly continued the celebration at Witchy Wieners with Norman after he went to school where his teachers already understood what happened the day he skipped his classes.


End file.
